The Adventures of Fuckboy's
by JonathonJoven
Summary: I do not own "Five Nights at Fuckboy's 1-2-3" all copyrights of "five nights at fuckboy's 1-2-3" is ownd by someone on tumblr, all characters used in this belongs to their respectful owners. A FNAF parody! ;3


One night, EnergeticShadow finishd one of his videos " _Well i finishd it!_ " said EnergeticShadow all happy from his work done.

Suddenly, he gets a call from his friend "Luke", so he accepted it " _Sup dude_ " said Luke " _Did you see That fanfiction video on youtube? it was epic_ " added luke.

EnergeticShadow said " _Yes i saw it, i was happy when i saw it and not dissapointed by horror_ ". Suddenly someone is added to the call from -Unknown-

They hear a famillar voice..." _Its time to inhale, EnergeticShadow_ " " _ITS YOU!_ " said EnergeticShadow in surprise, " _What are you doing here?_ " added EnergeticShadow.

" _I was here to transport you to this fucking world of mine_ " Said the Unknown man, luke fast added "Steven" "George" to the call and they were transported to Fuckboy's Pizzaria.

They look up and see Freddy Fuckboy, they stood up and lookd at him, " _Why are we here?_ " Said Steven and luke, " _Because i want to you to help me be a huge piece of shit and fuck up everything_ " Said Fuckboy.

" _No! fuck off!_ " said Luke " _We have better things to do._ " added luke, " _Then i have no choice, its time to inhale my dong enragement EnergeticShadow's Team_ "

They got into battle mode and EnergeticShadow used -Spawn ShadowEnergetic-, ShadowEnergetic was added to the battle.

" _wat_ " said Freddy Fuckboy, as soon as he finishd talking ShadowEnergetic Punchd the liveing fuck out of Fuckboy, as he punchd fuckboy he dropd a gun.

EnergeticShadow Grabd the gun and puts it in his pocket, As soon as he puted in his pocket Fuckboy grabd shadowEnergetic and trew him into EnergeticShadow, but ShadowEnergetic went in EnergeticShadow then EnergeticShadow punchd Fuckboy in his two eyes.

Freddy Fuckboy slowly grabd his -Real Microphone- And hit EnergeticShadow with it, "Luke,Goerge and Steven" joind the battle. and beat the liveing fuck out of fuckboy.

Freddy Fuckboy Got Rekt.

Freddy Fuckboy is down on the floor " _Okay okay! you win_ " and he gets up " _do you really want Enragement child to destroy the world?_ " added Fuckboy.

EnergeticShadow said " _oh Enragement child? no problem then, i will help you on your quest, BUT i will be the main one here._ " " _FINE_ " grunted Freddy Fuckboy.

EnergeticShadow did all of the quest and grabd "Chica,Bonnie and Yiffy Piece of shit Fox" to their quest, " _Alright, all we need to do is fight HIM._ " said Fuckboy.

EnergeticShadow said to Fuckboy " _who is him. i never finishd the game._ " " _The Cameras then goldie._ " said Fuckboy, " _Ah alright then_ " Said EnergeticShadow.

EnergeticShadow shit over 2 cameras, Suddenly...A timer appears. " _What?_ "..." _Oh god..._ " _No the Puppet._ " said Fuckboy.

Luke said " _What puppet?_ " to Fuckboy, Fuckboy replied " _The puppet is a creature with alot of health and alot of-_ " Luke Made Fuckboy stop talking " _yeah...i do not need_ _TOOTERALS_ _from a fuckboy_ "

Fuckboy Said " _ok hes just a puppet with loads a hp and attack._ "

Steven And George Screamd in fright, Steven said " _Wait, im not 3 anymore...yay i guess?_ " Steven got up and grabd george and made him stand up.

EnergeticShadow said to fuckboy " _and what do we do? with IT then._ " " _Firstly, you need to not say...that word..._ " Said fuckboy

EnergeticShadow Said to Fuckboy " _What? The MarioFuckett?_ " The timer turns to 0 immediately. " _Yes...that word..._ " Said Fuckboy with a sigh.

The Puppet appeard!

Freddy Fuckboy Changed his name to "Freddy FuseBear" For this battle.

Foxy Was surprised. all the animatronic and Luke,George,EnergeticShadow,Steven Guarded.

Foxy Got Rekt by the Puppet.

Freddy FuseBear summons...The Pimp.

A portal appears next to Freddy FuseBear and a man with a Thomas The Train head appears.

HitlerSpimp appears.

The Puppet Summons...Enragement Child.

Enragement Child hits freddy FuseBear with a stick...it did nothing.

The Pimp used "MLG fucktard Punch you faggots."

HitlerSpimps started to fuckup The puppet and slowly turnd his head to Enragement Child.

Eneragement child was surprised and HitlerSpimp started to fuck the shit up of Enragment Child.

Enragement child dissapears ran away.

Freddy FuseBear changed his name back to Freddy Fuckboy and got 1987 tokens and 1987 XP.

Freddy FuckBoy reached level 1988 and learnd Smoke Golden Freddys EveryDay.

EnergeticShadow said " _Well. you killd the puppet atleast, hey also thank you for helping us the pimp!_ "

The Pimp Waved and dissapeard in doritos and Weed.

A Chest Appeard somewhere in the Pizzaria.

EnergeticShadow heard a clang around the pizzaria and lookd for it, and saw a moveing chest.

EnergeticShadow slowly opend the chest and saw Malohn.

Malohn jumpd out of the chest and said " _Hey! thanks for helping me out man. i was stuck here for 3 months._ "

The team And Fuckboy's Team goes behind EnergeticShadow's back and They see Malohn.

EnergeticShadow Said to Malohn " _Who are you?_ "

" _Im Malohn, i am your biggest fan, thats why i started youtube! and now i am here to help you on a quest!_ " said Malohn Looking Directly into EnergeticShadow's Eyes.

" _Alright you may come_ " said EnergeticShadow.

Malohn Was Accepted to FazeEnerClan.

Malohn went behind Freddy fuckboy and started to question in his mind * _Why is a animatronic in this sort of party?!_ *

Freddy Fuckboy turnd around and saw malohn and said " _fuck you, your name must be MELOHN HEAD_ " as he said that freddy laughd like a dumb fuck.

Malohn grabd a watermelon and shoved it up his ass and sprayd the color pink and sparkling purple at freddy fuckboy

" _LOOK ITS A FAIRY FUCKTARD WATERMELONASS!_ " said malohn with joy.

The party did not give any fucks and continued walking, they fight some cameras and they shit on them bla bla bla.

The power went out by shitting on the last camera standing, the two doors that was lockd are now unlockd and now they can go in the office.

As they go in the office, they saw a shadowy figure...they look up and saw golden freddy with a purple sword and a SWAG letterd shield.

Freddy Fuckboy beats the fuck out of golden freddy but fails and goes down. Freddy is ded.

EnergeticShadow flips off golden freddy but then he got stopd by LUKE!

Luke used his magnificent beard to beat the fuck out of golden freddy and warpd him into a burrito made out of beards and doritos.

" _ **Its time to yiff some dicks**_ " said Luke with a deep voice...

The power wents out and saw BB.

BB appeard flying like a helicopter and grabs Luke.

BB shoved his ballon up his ass and luke floated away into space.

Energeticshadow and the team grabs a SMG and a AK47 and shoots the liveing fuck out of BB.

" _THIS IS FUCKING EPIC_ " said george and steven.

Foxy grabd the holy gun of the MLG, and shoot Doritos and MTN dew and Deal With It Glasses at BB.

BB had too much MLGness and exploded into space and MLGness.

BB said before he exploded " _ **IL BE BACK!**_ "

Fuckboy said to all of the team " _good job everyone_ "

Chica and bonnie said " _BUT WE HAVE DONE NOTHING THAN JUST SEE YOU FUCKING KILL STUFF_ " to freddy fuckboy.

" _I dont care you faggots_ " said Fuckboy " _well its time for you to go, bye the team!_ "

The team were teleported back to where they were in their beds.

But luke had a gift...it was a holy unusual MLG glasses.

Luke will not pray for Foxy the MLG god.

 **-The End-**


End file.
